


【南北】stefan's angel

by qwendG



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwendG/pseuds/qwendG
Summary: 蒲熠星完成任务穿着裙子出来时，看见一个漂亮男人坐在自己的引擎盖上。
Kudos: 22





	【南北】stefan's angel

**Author's Note:**

> 女装攻

Stefan’s angle

1

“我这边完事了，留几个镜头看着他们的情况，剩下的退出去吧。”

卫生间里清晰的水声让蒲熠星的耳朵在刚刚一百八十分贝以上密集枪声的迫害中来到了天堂，他对着镜子满意地打量了一下自己的妆容，薄藤色长发，奶茶色口红和带细闪的红色眼影，阴影和长发修饰了男性更冷硬一点的轮廓，偏日系的妆面完美地使他整个人看起来温柔且乖巧——就是口红掉的有点厉害。于是蒲熠星打开自己的小手包，带着薄薄乳胶手套的手拿出一支口红，作势要拧开补妆。

“哎呦我的祖宗！”唐九洲在耳机里急的东北腔都出来了，“你那根被你拆了里面灌的硝酸甘油你他妈忘了吗！”

蒲熠星不为所动，打开盖子，拧出膏体,哑光口红在灯光下色泽温润。“多普通的一支MAC,那根灌了硝酸甘油的在你那。”

“什么！？？？哥你加稳定剂没有啊？”

“逗你的，你认错色号了而已。”蒲熠星捏了一下心形耳环的底端，隔绝了尖叫鸡一般的队友，打开卫生间的门，露出了一片狼藉的套间内部，头也没抬地给床脚那个努力装死的男人又补了一枪，他打开抽屉取出文件，径直开门离去。

蒲熠星向停车场的时候，远远地看见自己那辆大红的法拉利上坐着个男人。

是字面意义的上面，那人就盘腿坐在车盖上，手指间火光明明灭灭，可能是在抽烟。

蒲熠星在心里默默吹一声口哨。

按理说他在男人的侧后方，就算男人扭头来看视线也得越过拐角那辆SUV才能看见他，但是鉴于自己都看见对方了，蒲熠星也不敢托大。他闪身躲进承重柱后面，按按通讯器，小声问唐九洲怎么回事，结果唐九洲莫名其妙，感情他那边监控给人黑了，这逼压根不知道什么时候蒲熠星车上莫名其妙多了个人——还坐车盖上。

纵然事情有些大条，但蒲熠星的混账脾气也很大条，虽然八百万的法拉利在他那一车库的收藏里也就堪堪排个中等，但是踩引擎盖这种行为不关乎钱，只关乎男人的尊严。要不是怕探出头去自己脑门上当场就会多个弹孔，蒲熠星真的很想直接蹦出来一梭子子弹过去，更操蛋的是唐九洲这干啥啥不行挖坑第一名的货这会在耳机里大呼小叫起来了，说情况有变他们好像要派人去刚才的房间查看，你赶紧走啊。

蒲熠星给气的一佛出世二佛升天，前有狼后有虎，他今天就想打死唐九洲这个二百五。蒲熠星庆幸自己今天是穿女装来的了，他在脑海里飞快地过了一遍停车场的各个出入口，判断以对方的反应速度如果自己运气够好的话扯掉假发还是有可能混出去的，他咬着手套一角把它扯下来，手指抚摸过包里一排冰凉的口红外壳，熟悉的质感让人冷静。这些口红威力或大或小，毫不例外都是爆炸物，对付零星的敌人还成，如果真的被敌人追上来却也苟不了一刻钟。

他正准备让通讯那边的唐九洲再贴一段之前的监控进去，让他把假发扯了男装混出去，不料唐九洲先出了声“你车盖上的小哥哥让你放心过去，他说他是Stefan。”

“stefan是谁？”蒲熠星下意识地问出来，但显然这种情况下比起唐九洲他更能依靠的是自己的判断，比起对面被自己放倒了一屋子还拿走了重要文件的制药公司，他好像只能相信刚刚踩了自己车盖的这位没教养的帅哥——可能是帅哥。

时间容不得他纠结，他蒲熠星也不是会瞎纠结的人，他从包里抽出一支口红藏在手里，向自己的812 superfast走去。虽然要跟这个人合作，但是他心里还是别别扭扭的，蒲熠星踩着三英寸的高跟鞋硬是走地悄无声息，势要吓这人一下。

走的近了，那个影影绰绰的侧影就越发清晰。大部分好看的侧影都会在看清脸的那一刻失去所有梦幻的外壳，但是这个没有，一直到蒲熠星戴着特制隐形的眼睛看清了对方的每根睫毛，这副好看的皮囊还是和他的想象一样完美，他的脸比起屁股下面坐的超跑也毫不逊色，不仅能激起蒲熠星的肾上腺素，或许还有多巴胺。

天知道蒲熠星几乎有一瞬间都要原谅这个踩自己车的混账了。

由于眼镜的功能，这会他离那个漂亮男人其实还有一段距离，蒲熠星自认为走路比猫不重多少，但是对方还是在他走到十米之内的时候双手撑着车盖敏捷地跳了下来，左脚的鞋底毫无必要地在车灯上蹭了一下。

在蒲熠星这种专业杀手的眼里，目标所做的每一个动作都能暴露出他身体里肌肉群的发达程度和他对于力量的掌握程度。眼前这个男人显然是接受过专业训练的，虽然体型看上去有些瘦削，但力量却很足够，自己对他胜率大概只能该死地五五开。他的西服很合身，这种精致到每个细节的一丝不苟只可能来自萨维尔街某家排队排半年的裁缝店，鼻梁上架着的金丝眼镜是平光的，不排除是特殊设备的可能。

当然还有很考究的牛津鞋，应该是纯手工制作，牛皮底，踩在脸上一定很疼。蒲熠星替自己被踩的漂亮姑娘咬牙切齿，认定这玩意果然是个长得漂亮的混蛋。

漂亮混蛋像向他伸出手：“你好，stefan，也可以叫我郭文韬。”

“蒲艺馨。”努力练伪音还是颇有成效，从这个stefan的微表情可以判断在他的认知里这个声音和自己的形象是匹配的。

郭文韬扔给他一副通讯设备，示意他赶紧戴上开车“你同伴应该告诉你了，他们已经察觉到那位先生睡过头的时间好像有点长，我们最好在他们没封锁酒店前赶紧出去。”

蒲熠星对郭文韬“我们”的用词嗤之以鼻，但是还是提起裙摆上了车。

2  
大红色的法拉利疾驰在公路上，这里是华雷斯，处于墨西哥跟美国的边境地带，毒品猖獗，大小毒枭与黑警因为分赃不均火并和来意思意思缉毒的部队七三承包了这片的枪声。在这座城市从未沉寂过的黑夜里，明艳的法拉利最大能到八百匹的发动机马力全开，发出蒲熠星熟悉且热爱的，震耳欲聋的轰鸣声。

他们在星和云的间隙飞驰，身后沙尘翻涌，万物更生。

在大片的黄沙里蒲熠星不得不盯紧前方无暇他顾，如果被追上面临的就是枪战，但他很神奇地并不紧张。他在机器的轰鸣和扑面而来的沙尘石砾里渐渐感觉到了少见的安宁，仿佛灵魂立体悬在空中，看着自己和旁边的郭文韬。

郭文韬，这个莫名其妙出现的人在踩了自己的好姑娘至少三脚后毫无心理负担地进了车，到现在为止一直在摆弄手里的设备观察敌情，除了必要的提醒一个屁也没放。

他的行为无礼且嚣张，根据蒲熠星的观察也是受过专业训练的狠角色，这样的人理当有外露的锋利感，像是妖刀极薄的刃口，随时正对着外界给的一切磋磨。但是郭文韬身上的气质和他整个人是矛盾的，就像他现在安静地窝在法拉利令人腰疼的座椅上，金丝眼镜，昂贵的袖扣与腕表，这些夺目的东西都被他本身的气质包裹了起来，只给人浅淡的白水味道。也正是这种味道让他毫无理由地平静了下来，和这个不速之客安静地分享着天上蒙了尘的星月。

天地浩大且孤独。

到了他忍不住出声询问的时候，郭文韬比他先半秒说话，他依然埋头看手里的仪器“应该是甩掉了。”

“呼。”蒲熠星深深送了口气，把车速降下来，向后靠在座椅上——也还是没有舒服到哪去，要是他下次出任务再开跑车他就是傻逼。

蒲熠星终于能在开车的时候分神看看坐在他左手边的这位帅哥了，虽然大致长什么样都已经认识了，但是仔细观察他还是忍不住感慨世界上真的会有长在自己审美上的人出现。只可惜他还没来得及看清郭文韬虹膜的颜色，他眼睛里那副没有一点智能的隐形眼镜突然炸了尸，帅哥的高清正面照出现在了他视野的正前方。

唔，黑色的虹膜。

国际情报组织的现任头目，继任还没满三个月，组织内部没有权利斗争，近期没有重大流血事件，自己执行过的历次任务与他组织里的人员有部分重叠，但是并没有人员伤亡。

蒲熠星眼球上转下转转到眼周肌肉发酸，操纵着眼镜把这份不长的资料从头到尾看了十来遍，硬是没找到这人为啥要来找自己。最后他的视线停留在郭文韬名字后面那个自带特效的组织名称上

Stefan's angels

这个声明在外的杀手组织势力大到无法想象，据说世界各地都有他们的分部，是一个连锁酒店，里面提供从住宿到特殊装备再到雇人暗杀一系列面向不同人群的服务，只有一点，酒店里不能杀人。这个组织的创立者是不是某部电影的发烧友尚未可知，反正这个组织确乎和那部毫不科学的电影一样，有名有姓的外勤特工全是女性。

他麻木地想到一个可能:这位长在他审美上的帅哥，年轻的组织领袖，掌握了全世界最优秀的一部分女人的疑似花花公子，可能是来挖他的。

这得是一个多大的乌龙啊，蒲熠星一时有点失语，选择装傻，带着郭文韬直奔自己的安全屋。

不管乌不乌龙的，唐九洲这上房揭瓦的东西是该打了。

3  
唐九洲很无辜，天知道他哪来那么大的胆子欺骗现任stefan，他想解释的，但是郭文韬又没有给他机会解释。

他发觉自己一直在盯的停车场监控好像是重复内容的时候，蒲熠星已经开始在那边问候他祖宗了，蒲熠星的川味脏话还没听完通讯就一声不响地换了频道，显然不属于蒲熠星的声音在他的通讯设备里毫不见外地跟他说话。

“你好，无意冒犯，但是我们没有废话的时间了。这个制药团伙已经发现他们的监控出了点问题，通讯也连接不上，正在挨个排查，建议你们的杀手上车快跑，别在柱子后面躲着骂人了。”

唐九洲：“啊？哦。”

“我跟你们火羽车盖上那位都是SA的，不管你听没听说过反正你现在也只能相信我们不会害他，你就赶紧让他过去吧，我现在退出频道，你赶紧的。”对面的男人说话语速快的像连珠炮，但语气还是莫名带着一种慢条斯理的感觉，很拽，又有点耳熟。

唐九洲：“但是......”

频道沙沙了一下，蒲熠星带着怒气的哈批传来。

唐九洲：......但是我们火羽是个男的啊你们是不是想挖人但是搞错了什么事情？？？

不论前情提要如何，唐九洲还是要承担穿着女装操着伪音的蒲艺馨的殴打，而那个名声在外的SA老大就在旁边作壁上观。

好在唐九洲的基本素质没有在他长期敲代码的这几年退化完全，他还是知道外人在场他蒲哥上来就揍他必然是有什么消息要传达，于是他只能一边扯着嗓子假嚎一边努力留意蒲熠星左脚的鞋跟在地上小幅度地敲打长短，试图还原出来。

长，短，长——K,

短——E

短长长短——P

Keep my s——

“守住什么秘密啊？”

蒲熠星和唐九洲停下动作，齐齐扭头看向郭文韬，场面一度十分尴尬。

郭文韬睁着那双狭长且明亮的眼睛看过来，手里还端着唐九洲勉强刨出来待客的红茶，他的表情看上去十足无辜又弱小，嘴角的笑却很促狭。

他妈的，唐九洲在心里用东北话骂出声，这个人跟蒲熠星绝对是同一个品种的混账。

“与你无关。”蒲熠星保持着揪着唐九洲头发的姿势，语气冷漠。

蒲熠星对待这位帅哥的态度倒是相当冷酷，以唐九洲对他这么多年的了解，这个郭文韬应该是完美地踩在他的审美上的那一类，蒲熠星对待自己的理想型还这么冷酷无情，显然是因为他穿男装的时候喜欢男人，穿女装的时候喜欢女人。唐九洲恶毒且毫无道理地思索着，在心里希望蒲熠星和这位帅哥出去打架，不要殃及他的小甜饼。

但很可惜，现实往往与唐九洲的幻想背道而驰，这位好脾气的帅哥，专业素质过硬的不速之客并没有在意蒲熠星掉冰碴子的语气——或许是处于某种完全用错了地方的绅士风度——他表示理解地点点头，喝完了手里的红茶。

他温和地说:“没关系，等我挖到你就与我有关了。”

震惊的蒲熠星手下一个没控制住，揪下了唐九洲几根头发。

“啊啊啊啊我操你蒲......蒲艺馨！！！！我要秃了！！！！”


End file.
